Infected, a Modern Warfare 3 story
by Harlen-Ellison
Summary: This is just basically my take on how a regular Infected game match on multiplayer would ACTUALLY happen. Enjoy!


Infected

A Call of Duty Modern Warfare Three story

A regiment of eighteen troops had just started to trek towards their extraction point, after taking out a small offshoot of Russians terrorizing a small town. It was a fairly bloody battle, for the Russians, who had started to run out of ammunition for their own weapons, settling for having to take precise shots instead of relying on suppressive fire. It was quite a short battle, with minimal civilian casualties. As the regiment of troops trekked to their evacuation zone, a voice they knew and emanated from their radios, it was their command. "Good job out there, we got your reports of a lack of civilian casualties, and a lack of civilian life in general. Which…is why we have some rather poor news for you. There is a toxin in that town, explaining the gasmasks which the Russians were wearing, and one of you was not."

With that announcement, seventeen members of the team looked back at the only member who had not decided to wear a mask, and he looked as white as snow. "I-Is there any blistering? Any rotten flesh? Anything! "He said, half stammering, and the team member was probably glad he had remembered to place his gun on his back, or he'd have probably dropped it, he appeared to be shaking that badly.

One of the other men gave the panicked soldier a pat on the shoulder to reassure him, before their command began to talk again. "You all…should be fine, but we're postponing evacuation till we're completely sure, around five minutes. Judging by how fast the Russians were able to set up control here, we fear that whatever this toxin is, is still in the air. The helicopter will be there as soon as possible to pick you boys up. Stay safe. Stay together. Barricade yourselves in somewhere with a place to reach the roof of it. A supply craft will be in the air to drop whatever is deemed necessary if things get messy down there. Good luck. "The radio went silent after that, and it was more than obvious that the entire squadron was shaken at the revelation.

However, they wasted no time in getting to work, breaking down the door into a house, and quickly entering it, before piling up various amounts of furniture in front of the entrance, sealing the squadron in, and any potential creatures or whatever this toxin was carried by who meant to do harm, outside. Albeit, most of the guns were aimed at the only team mate without a gasmask, who was looking a bit worse for wear. Dark spots had already formed under his eyes, his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't wield a gun properly, and the highest ranked member of the squadron dismissed him and another man to go find a restroom for the ailing soldier to calm his nerves. When the two soldiers found what they were looking one, the ailing soldier went into the restroom, and the accompanying soldier gave him the privacy of closing the door and standing beside it, glancing down both ends of the hallway they were standing at . Within the restroom, the condition of the ailing soldier had quickly descended into an all-time low, as he was holding onto the edges of a toilet, vomiting up whatever food he had not fully digested. There was a sick stench of stomach acid in the air as well, and it was more than obvious that the soldier was in a great deal of pain, as under each sound of retching, several loud sobs could be heard. The soldier outside the door wanted to open the door and check in, but decided against it. The ailing soldier finally felt better, good enough to stand up, walking over to the sink, seeing if he could was his acrid mouth out, and just as he was about to drink a cup of water, a clenching pain surged throughout his entire digestive track, even hard enough to be felt in his heart, as he lurched forward, spewing a good spray of blood across the mirror, even a few bits of tissue, and then the soldier was out, sprawled across the floor, with a steady stream of bodily fluids oozing out of his mouth, and nose.

With that incredibly audible sound, the soldier outside the bathroom opened the door asking if he was okay before the door was fully open, and he felt a bit of a queasy feeling build up within his stomach, as he crouched down beside the apparently lifeless body of the soldier, checking his pulse via carotid artery on the neck, before standing up with a shake of his head. A casualty not even by gun or combat of any sort, but an apparently deadly toxin carried by god-knows-what. He was about to step out of the bathroom to call some of his team mates, before he turned back around and crouched down, carefully removing the dog tags of the fallen soldier, looking as if he'd been dead for hours, and not just a few minutes. A shiver went down the man's spine at the sight, and he was thankful for the gasmask, for he could only imagine what the smell would be, as he saw the various spews of vomitus and humour in this now horrible nightmarish place. The soldier pocketed the dog tag, stepping out into the hallway and called for a few of his squad members to come help store the body in a freezer or some such like it.

Behind the soldier, lying on the linoleum floor with a growing pool of fluid, it appeared as if life had come back into the man's body, his eye's flickered, looking like they had been aged a tremendous amount of time, going from a bright green color to a dark clouded color, as if blood vessels had popped within the eye, what would normally cause a lot of pain, looked as if it happened every single day for him. The previously dead soldier slowly climbed to his knees, as silent as any night at midnight in the countryside, when all the creatures are at rest. Something this abomination just wouldn't settle for, it appeared, not even from beyond the grave. The shell of a man continued to rise, till he was standing fully, his eyes locking sluggishly onto the man standing with his back to him. A fatal mistake. The creature lunged forth, leaping upon the soldier's back, gnawing at the neck cloth, easily shredding it with his teeth, however the still living soldier was not going down without a fight, trying to grab for his side arm, as well as knocking the abomination off of his back, and failing miserably. Then, with a sickening crunch, and a horrifying scream, there came a great gushing of blood, spraying on the walls of the rather narrow hallway, and the man went down, with a thud. The creature on top of him didn't have time to move very far, to try and get more of the squadron for it's sick hunger, till it was pumped full of assault rifle fire, the shell of a man even flying backwards due to the bullets, slumping to the ground looking more like fragments of cloth than a man.

It was obvious that the rest of the squadron couldn't stay here, and the rest that were still downstairs were quickly moving the previously piled up furniture out of the way, not even caring if any heirlooms were broken in their frantic escape. From that nightmare of a hallway, both slumps of humanoid figures began to stir, one much easier than the other, just with a very lopsided head, the other with more struggle due to several bullet holes, yet now there were two of the dreadful abominations. Both of the creatures quickly dashed towards the still living squadron, whom were quickly piling out of the small hole they managed to make in the barricade they built, not caring if their uniform was torn in their frantic escape, like animals trying to get away from fire. However, this was a fire not of wood or gasoline, but fires of some nightmarish land, or some demented scientist. There was a sound of frantic gunshots then a yell, from within the house, till there were bloody creatures that could barely be called humans rushing out of the house, three now, may God rest their souls. The still living soldiers were pumping as many bullets as they could, yet all they did was fall down for a while, till they got back up again, and with each terrible click of an empty magazine, the useless guns made excellent throwing weapons, with a sickening crack as one of the creature's head was smashed, the first of those beings killed as it slumped to the ground, the now disarmed soldier quickly taken over by the remaining two, their numbers replenished once again. The fragmented regiment had no idea where to go, and were just running for their lives, that constant pitter-pattering of footsteps hard to miss behind them. The morale of the troops at present prevented the officer in charge from reigning command, as if he wanted too. There was only one goal now, escape with their lives.

It wasn't long till the fourteen soldiers were split up into groups, most of varying numbers, and one going solo. That poor soldier, not long out of Boot camp, only due to his surprising skill was he in this unit, was the next to go. He had the worst so far, six hands clawing at his body, ripping him to shreds as the horrible creatures feasted upon what they could, various organs ripped out of his body, and he was conscious for most of it, until his heart was scratched, and only then was he graced with death. Even the boy's young now battered body was not safe from whatever this toxin was, his shell moving with quite a limp, what was left of his pink intestines hanging out of his open abdomen, like some demented leash. As for the still living, there was no escaping this Hell. There was no word from command, no sign of a helicopter in the air, nothing but the occasional burst of bullets, a scream, and then silence.

It had been a terrible twenty minutes since they had been told to be safe, and they were anything but safe. There was now only a small regiment, four men, huddled together on a rooftop. Their guns were aimed at the four corners of the building. They were not going to be taking any chances with their lives, no matter what. Their guns only had one magazine of ammo left, and the same with their side arms, and it was a common consensus that they would each commit what to them was an honorable suicide, than die by those horrible clawed hands of their previous team mates. Gone was the playful attitude and the glowing grins of the fourteen soldiers, arriving was the demented bloody eyes, and disfigured forms of these creatures. The only thing that stopped the soldiers from doing such a thing was the sound of rotary blades, and the sight of one, too. A fairly close one, which within a minute was hanging quite low, with a ladder for the soldiers to climb up to potential safety. The only bad part of it was the loud noise attracted the horrible creatures. And before two people were on the ladder, there were fourteen of the infected demons scrambling onto the roof, and quickly the four were reduced to a measly three, and then a measly two. The only one on the ladder was the officer of the squadron, who was clambering up the rope ladder as quickly as he could, while the only remaining soldier of the squadron remained on the rooftop, spraying bullets from both his main gun, and his side arm. He too, was taken, but on his own terms, having finished off a few, sending off his old friends, probably what they would want now, if they were able to think properly. Before the officer of the squad was able to reach the helicopter, he felt a snag on his foot, and instinctively kicked downwards, knocking one of those foul beings down, and was able to scramble into the inside of the helicopter, while he was screaming to the pilot to let him cut the ladder to free them. However, as soon as the officer saw finger tips on the edge of the entrance, he was prepared for the worse, and the worse he imagined, was not the worse that happened. Several of the creatures clambered into the helicopter at once, with the loud wringing of bullets coming from the officer's side arm, only injuring one, till he was shredded, not even able to be infected, as several human hands tore at his insides, tearing them out, the pilot was taken too, soon after as well. The helicopter quickly span out of control, crashing into a rather tall building, with a deafening explosion to anyone nearby, and also killed the horrible creatures inside the plane, sparing them whatever Hell their new life promised them. Yet, one good thing came out of that catastrophe, any samples of the horrid toin was destroyed in the explosion and the building crumbling down, saving the world from a horrendous outbreak such as that disease promised. For now.


End file.
